


Left Sleeve

by TheGatsbyGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, Force-Sensitive Hux, Hux is Palpatine's grandson, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGatsbyGirl/pseuds/TheGatsbyGirl
Summary: “A stripe for today. And a stripe for tomorrow.Hisstripe.”Rank indicators may be just standard protocol for everyone else. But not for the future Emperor of the galaxy.





	Left Sleeve

People say they’re stupid.

  
And by people he means Ren.

  
He’s one to talk. Ren looks like a rodian but _Hux_ is the stupid one for having a uniform that displays his rank asymmetrically. At least Hux doesn’t bury himself in black wool like a child playing hide-and-seek. At least Hux actually cuts his hair. But really Ren just doesn’t understand. It’s not just an indicant that he’s a general. The stripes _are_ the Order. More than the crest that decorates their uniforms and banners.

  
Black. It’s such a simple color. No different shades, no complications. Black. Silver. The two most concrete colors in the galaxy. Pale frames with dark portraits. The dark side edged with light.

  
The stripes are the fallen grandfather he never knew, scorned by his apprentice and lost too soon. The stripes are the Supreme Leader, shadowy and scarred but above them all in power. The stripes are even Kylo Ren, delicate and lovely with war painted across his face. The stripes are everything. Even today.

  
A stripe for today. Dirtied from sparks and treason, but still unbroken. Still alive after the destruction of a world. Still a threat. A band that would bind the wrists of hostages and lead outliers to the Order’s glory. A band at the end of his finger that he tied around throats and pulled tight, _tighter_ , until they confessed all secrets and let loose all pleas. No one could see this stripe. No one but him.

  
And a stripe for tomorrow.

 _  
His_ stripe.

  
The halo that he would wear on his arm until the day he could wear it on his head. A white uniform, clean lines and a long cape clasped by the First Order insignia. Stiff collars and gleaming medals placed just so. His gloves still as black as always. Black as the hours he spends riding his unmasked knight. _White_. White as the pleasure that builds inside him and leaves him shaking in Ren’s arms. _Gold_. The color of destiny. Black and silver. White and gold. So beautiful.

  
The morning would come. Ren would bow to him and finally see what those stripes meant to the galaxy on that day. Hux would fulfill his destiny on that day.

  
Today and tomorrow. Exposed for all the world to see on the arm of their future leader.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know.  
> This literally started as a concept that popped into my head in the middle of my dance recital and it turned into this. So I hope you enjoyed me stuffing a drabble full of my favorite Hux headcanons. I’ve been wanting to write kylux for a while but it’s always felt really awkward and unnatural until now. I think I’ve finally found my kylux groove.  
>   
> \-------  
> Thank you for reading this. Comments and kudos water my crops!  
> Yell at me on [tumblr](http://kataruhh.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/TheGatsbyGirl)


End file.
